camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest For Demeter’s Flower Necklace
Dream= Name of Character: Marie-Ann Hailey Godly Parent: Demeter |-| General idea= Marie-Ann and two others will go to Los Angeles California. At the airport they will be attacked by 2 Lamiai. After that they go to a hotel and is attacked by Empousai deiged as room service. After that they go to a restaurant and see the demigods who stole the flower. After that they fight at field over the necklace. |-| Monsters= 3 Hellhounds 2 Lamiais 4 Empousai |-| End Game= The Questers will fight the BC demigods in a fight at a field. They win the fight and retrieve the flower and then take a plan back to Camp Half-Blood and then Marie will give Demeter her necklace back. |-| Locations= Camp Half-Blood Entrance- They will meet Car- They drive to the airport Airport- They are attacked by 3 hellhounds in the waiting room Airplane- They take plane to LA, California LA Airport- They are attacked by 2 Lamiais Taxi- Go to a hotel Hotel- They are attacked by 4 Empousais Resturant- They meet the BC demigods Field- They fight the BC Demigods Camp Half-Blood |-| Questers= 1. Marie-Ann Hailey daughter of Demeter (leader) owned by Becca 2. Annette Tate Daughter of Hebe, owned by User:Rlb190 3. Ivy Hollis Daughter of Dionysus, owned by Royal Quest Camp Half-Blood Entrance Marie: She walked into the entrance. She was wearing a green shirt with a camoa jacket over it. Her blonde hair was in a braid down her shoulder. She nervously played with her bracelet as this was her first quest. Ivy: She stands, slightly away from the entrance, stroking Brownie on the nose. "I'm gonna miss you, Bro," she whispers, before sending Brownie galloping off towards the stables. Her kitten heels make a slapping noise as she turns away from Brownie's retreating figure. Her white dress, peeking out from under a white parka, flapped in the wind. She held one giant suitcase full of kitten heels, high tops, dresses, tights, and parkas. Another suitcase held necessary supplies. Her ponytail swayed as she turned around to pat her sword, strapped in by her parka belt. She notices Marie-Ann's braid and runs toward her. After almost tripping from her enthusiastic run, she stumbles up to Marie. "That's a pretty bracelet." Marie: "Oh um thanks." She turned around to face Ivy. "Was that your horse?" Annette: S'''he arrives, looking behind her at the galloping horse, making a questioning face at the two girls already there. She's wearing a yellow, long sleeved shirt and a black knit sweater over it. Her sneakers crunch on the ground as she walks towards them, smiling. Her blue jeans stop just above her ankles, and her hair is held back with a headband. All she has with her is a backpack made for hiking and a sword at her belt. She looked from her bag to Ivy's and frowns. '''Ivy: Ivy chooses to ignore Annette's questioning look and instead kept her attention on Marie. "Yes. Brownie was my horse from England. My sister Skylar had her sent here. Skylar's a hunter of Artemis." Ivy trails off, shifting her weight and looking a bit wistful. "She's busy with the Hunt. I thought that she was dead. At least I know that she's safe, even though I may never see her again." Obviously upset, she changes the subject. "So, how old is everyone? I'm 12!" She bounces on her heels for emphasis, alomst losing her balance on her heels. Marie: '''She stares at Ivy for a few seconds before answering. "I'm 14. " An idea popped in her head. "How about we introduce our selfs. I'm Marie-Ann Hailey daughter of Demeter." She said proudly. '''Annette: she smiles. She signs in sign language and speaks at the same time, "Hi. I'm Annette Tate, daughter of Hebe, and I'm 14." Ivy: "Well, I'm a child of Dionysus, which makes sense. I mean, my parents own a vineyard. I loved it. It's called the Hollis Winery. You've probably heard about it, if you've read People or any tabloids for that matter." She looks around, as if expecting paparazzi to come out from behind the trees. "It seems tough, being in the public eye, y'know? It's actually fun to have all of the attention. I'm the younger one, you see. The baby. I hung out with a lot of Skylar's friends though, so I'm more mature." She giggles, showing that in no way is she telling the truth about her maturity level. Marie: ''' "Okay then." She looked around ask if she was looking for someone else. "I guess that's it. I guess we should get going. We have a plane to catch." She said fiddling with her bracelet again. '''Ivy: She pouts. "Okayyyyy," she grumbles. "Bye, camp. Bye, Brownie-Brown-Bro. Bye, safety. Bye, parties." She turns her back on the entrance, then erupts in smiles. "So, are we flying on a private jet? I always fly private with my family. They even have a mocktail cart!" All grief and annoyance that she was expressing wipes away when she says mocktail. Marie: "Sorry, we don't have an private jet." She checked over her stuff the million time. "Okay let's go." Annette: '''she raises her eyebrows, then nods in agreement. "Time to kick some butt." '''Ivy: Her demeanor stays as bright as her smile. "As much as I love mocktails, kicking butt sounds fun," she chirps. She spins on one heel. "First class, then? Please tell me we're flying first class. At least first class has good food," she grumbles from under her smile. Marie: She signed. "I'm on a budget so i don't think we get to fly first class. Sorry. Anyway you better be going." Annette: '''she gives a little smile. "Let's go then." Airport '''Marie: She walked in with the other girl close behind. "Here we are." Annette: '''she looks around and puts one hand on her collar bone and begins to rub it nervously. "This is it, huh? Going on a quest." '''Marie: She nodded. "Yup." Annette: 'she finds her fingers tapping nervously on her side. "Which way do we go?" she asks. '''Marie: '"That way-," She heard some nose behind her. "Someone's going crazy." '''Marie: She turned around and saw the 3 hell hounds facing the other way. "You've got to be kidding me." She said taking out her flower hairpin and turning into a CB sword. "This going to be interesting." Hellhound 1: It turned around to face the girls. It decided to go for Ivy. Hellhound 1: It attempted to crush her. Marie: She stood there frozen and starring and not believing her eyes. '''Annette: '''she puts her hand over her mouth and stares at Ivy, before blinking one time and drawing her sword.She rushes at the Hell hound on top of Ivy and stabs at it's side, hoping to kill it before it killed Ivy. You know, again. Category:Becca528